1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sharing media content with others, such as but not limited to sharing a video clip or highlight from a television program with a friend or other recipient.
2. Background Art
Media content providers, such as but not limited to television service providers, provide many forms of electronic content to their subscribers. The content is typically broadcasted or otherwise transmitted over networks to the subscribers for storage or real-time playback. While the subscribers themselves are able to access the content, the subscribers are unable to share portions of the content with friends or other individuals. The subscribers may be able to notify friends so that they can download or otherwise access the entire content, but they are unable to share particular portions of the content with their friends.